


A Happy Mess

by nemorps



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Creampie, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemorps/pseuds/nemorps
Summary: Sid and Geno get to share a special favorite indulgence of Sid's after the season has ended.ORSid messes Geno up with some good-old creampie.





	A Happy Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Bottom!Geno week](https://zhenyabest.tumblr.com/post/186171692416) hosted by [Zhenyabest](https://zhenyabest.tumblr.com) over on tumblr.
> 
> Day 4 (August 14): heats/mating cycles | **creampie** | incubus | pregnant sex | mile-high club | free space

Sid sighs, swallowing tightly as he lines up. Slowly, _so_ slowly, he eases himself inside Geno. They do this so rarely, the constraints of their profession making the timing and logistics difficult during the season. The rarity that makes it that much more novel, more hot. So desperately wanton.

"Take time. Can go again if need," Geno says, pulling Sid's attention from the tight, hot slippery friction on his cock. "Here all week, even."

Sid chuckles, flushing and ducking his head at Geno's carefully teasing tone. He's right, of course. "Yeah, I know just… first time in a while always gets me."

"I know." Geno's hands are petting soothing touches up and down Sid's sides. And as much as Sid wants to relish this, he really ought to just accept he isn't gonna last.

"You're sure it's alright if I--?"

"I'm sure," Geno says, wrapping his legs around Sid's waist and pulling him in. "Can fuck me quick now, fuck me hard later. When I'm all messy too."

"Fuck," Sid gasps, his belly clenching in a sudden, desperate thrust. "Okay, alright I'll just…" Sid bites his lip and just goes for it. Palms planted flat against the bed, he digs his toes into the mattress and sets a rapid, frantic rhythm. The wet, sloppy sounds of their fucking fill the room, and it still feels like too much and not enough.

"Give it to me." Geno's voice is a low growl.

Sid buries his face into Geno's neck; he can feel the other man squeezing a hand between them to play at his cock. Sid is too close too fast. It's been too long.

He comes hard and long, burying himself to the hilt as it pours from him in powerful spurts. As deep as he can plant it.

He pulls out slowly, trembling with the sensations, and can't resist looking down between them.

A thin trickle of his come dribbles from Geno's hole. Sid's cock is streaked with it, and Geno's thighs are wet and shiny with lube.

"Put back in." Geno groans, tipping his head back. His hand is moving a little faster over his cock, but still loose, still teasing. Waiting for Sid to catch his breath. And Sid will, in practically no time at all at this rate.

"Fuck… So fucking hot…" Sid pushes the red, wet head of his cock, still dripping with come and lube, back into Geno's fucked hole. The sensitivity has him wanting to twitch and squirm, but it's so _fucking_ hot. Geno laid out, debauched, all for him, sloppy with his seed.

Eventually, Sid pushes in as deep as he can go with his cock half-soft and leaves it there, just a moment. Geno gives him a squeeze and Sid yelps. 

"You fucker."

Geno grins, tongue out, and flops his arms out to either side of himself, his dick hard and throbbing between them. "You best fucker."

Sid's not certain that makes sense, but he _really_ doesn't care right now, just leans in and catches Geno's mouth in a playful, needy kiss.

They grab at each other, skin to skin contact. Warm and sweaty and a little gross. It's fucking perfect. Eventually, Sid slips out again, but it isn't long before he's getting hard again too. Geno's been patiently waiting this whole time. If grabby and demanding and rubbing his cock against Sid's hip can be considered 'patient'.

Sid watches as he takes himself in hand, eyes glued to the mess he's made of Geno's hole, and thinking about the mess he's _going_ to make, in just a few minutes more.

Geno's quiet while Sid admires, stares really. Eventually, he wiggles his hips up, brushing up against the head of Sid's cock. "Not gonna fuck self."

Sid laughs, a flush trailing over his cheeks and down his chest. "Yeah, alright."

The second time around is even wetter and sloppier than the first, and Sid is biting his lip and whining before long.

Geno throws his head back and moans. "Fuck… You so hot, Sid. Forget how turned on you look. Love it. Harder."

Sid complies, grunting as he digs in and tips Geno's hips to the right angle that he can just pound him into the bed. The mattress creaking and bouncing beneath them, a good recoil pushing him up with every plunge down. 

"Close," Geno whines, and he's got to be, after this long. His dick red and slippery where his hand is stripping fast over the wet head. His face scrunches into a rictus of pleasure as he comes, streaking his chest with it, one burst nearly hitting himself in the chin.

"Ooh, fuck-" Sid gasps, curling over himself as he follows Geno over, fucking hard and fast through the best of it, smearing come everywhere.

"Mmm," Geno hums, self-satisfied and smug as hell when Sid finally collapses on top of him.

"Asshole," Sid grumbles, pressing his face to Geno's chest.

"Is very messy now, thanks to you." Geno grins.

Sid groans, ducking his head, he can feel his face flaming, even out to his ears. "Fuck off."

"Wish we do more often," Geno sighs wistfully, trailing lazy fingers up and down Sid's spine. It tickles a bit in the cooling summer evening.

"We can't, not during the season it-"

"Wouldn't be safe. I know." Geno sighs. "If we play any other sport."

Sid snorts. "Yeah, sure," he agrees sarcastically, "Because hockey's the only sport where your opponents bleed on you on the reg."

Geno rolls his eyes. It's a well-worn argument. Neither of them is trying to change the other's mind or their own. It's one of the prices they pay to do what they do for a living.

"Do you think you could go again?"

Geno starts under Sid. "Again? You want third time?"

Sid squirms a little under Geno's incredulous stare. "I mean… it'll probably be like… an hour before I can get it up again…"

"Ah, you want wait to clean up for whole hour, so ask me first." Geno heaves an obviously fake put-upon sigh.

Sid whacks him with the back of his hand.

"Okay, for you, I'm do."

"Dick." Sid laughs, rolling his eyes. Geno just rolls them over and bites at Sid's neck. Okay, maybe not a _full_ hour after all. It's been a while, sue him.


End file.
